Adam and the chipmunks : Friday the 13th
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its that time of year again the chipmunks are invited to a halloween party but what they don't know is that a killer loomes on the horizion ready to kill what starts out as an interesting party will soon turn into a blood bath for all of America to watch R
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks :Friday the 13th

chapter 1 Halloween approaches

_**A/N:Well well never thought I would be doing this again yes people its that time of year again Halloween is approaching and I'll be doing nothing but Halloween stories until October 31st of this year time release the skeletons from your closet and whatever else you got ok enough about this ON with the story **_

October 31,2012 the very year that everyone across the entire state of California would be dressing up to trickortreating of course everyone would be doing that across the entire nation that is America . In the Seville household 17 chipmunks knew that the day is approaching the very day when they to would dress up a black clad chipmunk Adam had a few ideas he always wanted to go as a pony but he never told anyone not even Dave . Alvin on the other hand understood what it is like to be teased for something else your into .

"Well Alvin got any ideas for your Halloween costume?" asked Adam. "Yup since your gonna go as one of your favorite ponies I thought I would go as a famous villian from Star wars or maybe Micheal Jackson either one" mused Alvin.

"Well whatever you pick it would still be 20% cooler than what I can put on" said Adam looking over his Rainbow Dash and Twilight Costume that he recently ordered from

"Wow I didn't know you would take it that far as to order a costume normally Brittany would help you buy but dang I didn't know you were into MLP it came as a shocker to me though" said Alvin.

"Yea well anyway i'm still unsure as to which one to pick" said Adam studying both costumes . "Well I think you should go as Rainbow Dash then next year go as Twilight how does that sound" suggested Alvin .

"I think you just solved my problem thanks, Alvin" said Adam finally going with the Rainbow Dash costume .

"well alright we still have a few more days till Halloween rolls around anyway our friend Kelsey is throwing a party down at her house and oh boy is everyone going to be there" said Alvin still holding the invitation .

"Yup I recently called her and she said that we were on the list lucky us huh? A famous band on the guest list of invites well all 17 of us are" said Alvin .

"Alright then do you think Dave needs help decorating the house come Halloween?" asked Adam.

" Don't know well anyway I have already picked out some monster movies to watch till Halloween,What about you Adam ?" asked Alvin curious .

"Normally I would watch Friendship is Magic but tonight I'll do something a little different tonight I think its time we also decorate our room for Halloween since we never did that last year" said Adam.

"Oh yea well anyway though I think its time that we do that one day before and I hear that Theodore is going to be writing Halloween stories on Fanfiction" said Alvin.

"Oh yea well at least he's going to contribute to the holiday so lets see what we have a party to go to halloween stories to read monster movies to watch and lets see what else are we missing ? …... Oh yea I know what we are missing Halloween music and NOT ghostbusters this time its going to be Alice cooper Andrew W.K. ACDC and some Breaking Benjamin now that would make for an interesting little contribution to the holiday since we are going to be doing it this year"s aid Adam.

"Oh lets not forget another good song from MLP how about Giggle at the Ghosties since we don't have Pinkie to help sing it I think we can do it you game?" asked Alvin challengingly .

"Not that is a really good song to go with this years line up of songs" said Adam. Alvin knew what to do when it came to holidays such as this but what the others didn't know is that there line up of songs are going to be a Spoooky hit come Halloween . But something was looming over the horizon the very killer from the Friday the 13th movies the killer known as Jason Vorhees a voice looming in his head the voice of his mother .

_Yes my boy kill them they don't know the true meaning of fright on all hallows eve show them that this 'holiday' comes with true fear true terror and true horror _Said the voice of Mrs. Vorhees . Jason understood what he had to do and would use any weapon to accomplish it cause this night was just the beginning of what was to come .

_**A/N: I wanna give a so called SHOUT out to an author here on Fanfiction who is causing quite a hornets nest that's right I'm referring to the author known as Miss Hal Gibson you know your quite a bitch besides people do care and frankly I never did care for you much besides I think that people like my stories to a degree so I'm going to tell you nicely without going ape shit to stop this and lets be friends let us join in friendship **_

_**PS: there is NO way I'm telling you what's going to happen in the second chapter so your all going to have to wait and find out like the good readers that you all are so leave a review telling me what you all think as I am curious though so see you all in the next chapter BYE **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Its time to PARTY

_**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with the second chapter to AATC: Friday the 13th ,now then there are going to be a few changes made such as the party Ryan Jeremy and Xander and a few other people are going to be there and maybe a few other OC's that I didn't mention like maybe Duke he did get a part in AATC: CHIPWREKCED I made sure of that now then lets get to the main reason that this story will be complete in 8 days or less . Its celebrating in human terms Halloween or in pony terms Nightmare Night . Ok then on with the story **_

The 17 chipmunks soon made it to the party all dressed Alvin went as Micheal Jackson Simon went as Doctor Emmett Brown from Back to the future Theodore went as a fluffy white bunny .

Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Rebecca Megan and Katy all went as various super stars Adam of course went as Rainbow Dash it figured that only Brittany would giggle at his costume . He was going to turn and give an ice cold glare gut figured she was giggling cause of the rainbow mane .

"Ok I get it the mane is kinda funny but at least your not laughing about it" muttered Adam.

"Well true but still I find your costume …... kinda cute and all" admitted Brittany . Meanwhile the party was only starting to get in full swing and the 17 chipmunks were on there way not wasting a single moment of there time .

Luckily Dave managed to get a picture of the group before they left . And boy even he had a few chuckles at Adam's costume but he paid it no mind cause they were old enough to choose there own costumes and what not .

When they finally reached the the door of there friend Kaleey she checked the list and sure enough they were all on it so she let them all and the place was packed with cheerleaders football players people dressed up as Rockstars like Alice cooper Brian Johnson Paul Stanley and some dressed up as classic ghosts witches wizards various movie villians others went as themselves since they couldn't afford or make there own costumes . Other girls dressed up as a fairy princess .

"Alright guys lets hangout and see who we see" said Alvin already eying the jocks . _Oh I can see that this is going to be good well party wise. _Thought Adam. From what he could tell he saw Ryan with Jeromey in tow walk up to him . "Is that what I think it is a chipmunk turned ….. Brony watching a kids show? You do know that My Little Pony is made for girls right?" asked Ryan.

"that's where your wrong my good sir its made for BOTH genders so give it a watch that is …... if your a chicken like Scootaloo" shot Adam. "Yea well your such a dork for wearing just who are you?" asked Jereomy . "Take a guess" said Adam with a smug look on his face . "Uh would it be uh um Rainbow Dash?" asked Jeromey .

"Yup I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria" qouted Adam. "Now that is weird later looser" said Ryan walking away Jeromey hung around .

"Well just between you and me i'm a brony as well I wanted to go as Applejack but I couldn't find the hat that matched with the outfit so I went as a football player" said Jeromey to Adam before he walked away to join his slutty girlfriend .

_Well i'm shocked Jeromey a brony? I have to find out more about bronies and there connection to the show My Little Pony but for now enjoy the party as Pinkie would say 'turn that frownie upside downie'_ Thought Adam as he joined the party . "Alright you spooky party goers the karoke stage is opened so anyone wanting to sing go right ahead" said Kaylee as she was walking away she knew that her friends and famous chipmunks would rock the house with there songs . And the party resumed to normal but the band Adam and the chipmunks knew what they had to do . "Alright guys I think its time we kick this party into gear" said Alvin. "Oh yea time to rock this place" said Brittany . "Couldn't agree more" said Adam. They all ran off toward the Karoke stage and knew that there first song would be one by Alice cooper .

_**Adam:**_Welcome_ to my nightmare I think you're gonna like it I think you're gonna feel you belong  
_

_**Simon:**A nocturnal vacation A necessary sedation You wanna feel at home 'cause you belong  
Welcome to my nightmare  
_

_**Alvin:**Welcome to my breakdown I hope I didn't scare you That's just the way we are when we come down!  
_

_**Jeanette:**We sweat and laugh and scream here 'Cause life is just a dream here You know inside you feel right at home here  
_

_**Brittany:**Welcome to my breakdown, ohh You're welcome to my nightmare, yeah  
_

_**Adam:**Welcome to my nightmare I think you're gonna like it I think you're gonna feel you belong  
_

_**Alvin:**We sweat and laugh and scream here 'Cause life is just a dream here You know inside you feel right at home here  
_

_**Jeanette:**Welcome to my nightmare, ooh Welcome to my breakdown Yeah!_

Soon the band jumped into the next song which was by Andrew W.K. but none of the other people watching knew this one but only the chipmunks and chipettes did thanks to Dave teaching them the songs that he grew up as a kid .

_**Adam:**This is your time to pay,  
This is your judgment day,  
We made a sacrifice,  
And now we get to take your life._

**Alvin:**We shoot without a gun,  
We'll take on anyone,  
It's really nothing new,  
It's just a thing we like to do.

**Simon:**You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!

**Theodore:**Your life is over now,  
Your life is running out,  
When your time is at an end,  
Then it's time to kill again,  
We cut without a knife,  
We live in black and white,  
Your just a parasite,  
Now close your eyes and say good-night.

**Brittany:**You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!  
Get ready to die! 

The crowd was starting to like the song that the famous band was singing but also had thoughts of death already in there heads good thing that there were NO little kids at the party .

The band soon jumped into another horror filled song .

Alvin started to play his guitar then the drums joined in topped with Adam that was leading the band and Brittany as well

_**Adam and Brittany:**I'm a rolling thunder, poutin rain  
I'm comin' down like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

**Alvin:**I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya

CHORUS:  
**Simon Jeanette and Eleanor:**Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringin' Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if Good's on the left,  
Then I'm stickin' to the right

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get you

Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringin' Hells Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells

INSTUMENTAL (SOLO)

CHORUS  
**Adam Alvin and Brittany:**Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you  
Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's Bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's Bells, across the sky  
Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's Bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah  
Ow, ow, ow, ow  
Hell's Bells

_**Simon:**__They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(__**Eleanor:**__I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
(__**Eleanor:**__I am losing sight again)_

[Bridge:]  
_**Adam**__Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(__**Eleanor:**__I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

_[Chorus:]  
__**Adam Alvin and Brittany:**__Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

[Verse 2:]  
_**Theodore:**__There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(__**Eleanor:**__Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)_

[Bridge:]  
_**Alvin:**__Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(__**Eleanor:**__I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

_[Chorus:]  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

Wanted it back  
_(__**Eleanor:**__Don't__ fight me now)_

And soon the performance ended with a very shaking audience but soon noticed that the frightening performance wasn't over just yet they had one more song to do only they had NO idea what this one .

"Now before we do this final song this was done By none other than the great Pinkie Pie …... hard to believe that me and my band would be singing it here at this party" said Adam. " 4" he shouted . Causing everyone to cover there ears as the songs would kick in gear .

_**Adam:**When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... _

_**Jeanette**: Tell me she's not... _

_**Adam:**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown _

_**Elearor**: She is. _

_**Adam:**I'd hide under my pillow _ _From what I thought I saw _ _But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way _ _To deal with fears at all _

_**Katy**: Then what is? _  
_**Adam and Brittany:**She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall _ _Learn to face your fears _ _You'll see that they can't hurt you _ _Just laugh to make them disappear." _ _Ha! Ha! Ha! _

_**Chipmunks and Chipettes**: [gasp] _

_**Adam Brittany and Alvin:**So, giggle at the ghostly _ _Guffaw at the grossly _ _Crack up at the creepy _ _Whoop it up with the weepy _ _Chortle at the kooky _ _Snortle at the spooky _

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laaaaaaauuugh! _

And the song ended with one final cord being struck the entire crowd erupted into cheers and whistles . "Thank you thank you oh your too kind" said Alvin.

"Go figure he would take all the glory" said Adam. "yea but you get use to it when your around Alvin" replied Brittany . "I sure do hope Pinkie heard how we did it" muttered Adam.

No one knew this but he was right a certain pink pony heard the song the very song she sung in the everfree forrest and it made her heart flutter . Meanwhile back at the party things were really looking good . But a few hours in the Halloween costume contest was in and sure enough the votes were for the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Alright alright settle down everyone or should I say everypony now the winners are... Adam and the chipmunks" she said . And sure enough they made it up onto the stage where they received 50 bucks each . They all put there money in there wallets or purses . "and there you have it the winneres of the Spooky Halloween Costume contest" said Kaylee.

And soon enough the party started to wind down and everyone started to leave the chipmunks and chipettes grabbed there halloween bags and hit every single house for candy and finally headed home. Where they told Dave everything from arriving to singing there planned songs and winning 50 bucks each . "Wow guys I'm glad you have all had a great time now remember we are going to store your candy after dinner cause we are having frozen pizza" said Dave . Little did the town know is that a killer still loomes over the horizion only Adam and Alvin know what and who it is .

_**A/N: Wow talk about a long chapter well anyway leave a review telling me what you think of the songs and yes Giggle at the Ghosties was used in the pilot episode of MLP FIM it was sung by Pinkie just edited so the chipmunks and chipettes could sing it hope ya like it anyway see ya for the next chapter :) and remember only 8 days for Halloween . **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANNOUCNMENT : Hey everyone I have some news alright to kick this off before we move onto the story I have a few things I want to say . 1 I'll be doing another halloween story called Adam and the Chipmunks : Meet the Mummy. 2 I want you to suggest the next halloween story after this and AATC :Meet the mummy also there is one more thing that I want to talk about this is going to concern this very story for every other holiday ones such as Christmas Thanksgiving Fourth of July and maybe Valentines Day but anyway 3 I was thinking of doing a songfic based on the song Ready to Die by Andrew W.K. The song was for Pinnkamena and still is if you don't believe me then check out my profile for my life in Ponyville : The cupcake Killer trailer and Preview of Chapter 1 so then on with the Story. **_

Chapter 3 the news reports coming in

_**November 1st,2012**_

_**the very next morning **_

As the 17 got up the very next morning there day would as normal but what they would find out on TV would shock them . Dave was watching the morning news just a bunch of crap about politics and other stuff . "it's hard to believe that we had one hell of a party" said Adam. "Yea I know what you mean so anyway though I wonder what happened afterwords" thought Alvin out loud . "Who knows so anyway though I wonder what's going on news wise" said Simon . Today was a half day so eventually they would be able to go to school and finish by 11:30 . **"In other news today police recovered the bodies of four victims …... no wait 15 victims who were all attending a halloween party we can't seem to identify them at the current moment however police aren't releasing anything but these boys attended WestEastman Highschool along with several cheerleaders as they did as well still details are sketchy at the moment …... **

**Wait a moment folks we now have the police chief now . Chief what or who would do this?" asked the News anchor . "I don't know but what I do know is that if this killer strikes again we will be ready" he said with fire in his eyes . "Well there you have it folks if you see a killer wearing a hockey mask and carrying a machete you should call your local police stay indoors and stay away from windows at all costs this is Andrew for KSBW Action news 8" said Andrew . **

Everyone was shocked at what they saw they were there friends Ryan Jereomey Xander Chloe and her friends all murdered at the hands of the mysterious killer known as Jason Vorhees . But what they didn't know was that he was waiting to strike again . Dave turned to his kids with a blank look on his face . "Ok someone knows about this now who is it" said Dave .

"Me and Alvin know who it is now don't laugh but that description can fit one killer who uses that weapon and who better than Jason Vorhees he's the great grand son of his mother or grandmother I believe .

His past starts and camp crystal where it all began the other campers harassed him during his stay and unfortunately the other camp consulars were too busy to notice the event so the boy drowned and when his mother found out she exacted her revenge on those responsible for her sons death and once his mother died Jason rose from the grave to exact his revenge on who killed his mother it very well could be that he started his blood killing spree here in California but I can't figure out why" said Adam.

Dave was even more shocked at what Adam his own son just told him. "Alright you are all staying home I'm sure that the school is calling all the family homes"said Dave. And as if right on cue the phone rang . And everything that was confirmed was right school was canceled due to a recent string of murders "well kids school is canceled due to a recent string of murders all the kids are staying inside do not I repeat DO NOT go out at night that killer could be out there" said Dave walking out of the living room .

"well this just put a dent in our plans for today" said Brittany . "That's true however I was thinking though who ever it could be must be a mastermind" replied Adam.

Soon all 17 chipmunks all hung out doing what ever that they could playing on the computer playing Video games or working down in the basement or reading a good book . Or watching TV . But later in the day something was going to happen.

_**Later that night **_

_**November 1st,2012**_

a young man was out jogging at night getting his exercise in but that was a big mistake the killer was Jason but what he didn't know is that he was going to be the very next victim . "Uh hey you mind getting out of the way I'm jogging here" said the man. Jason turned and looked at him with the mask on. "Uh dude halloween is over bonehead so why don't you go home and take off that stupid mask and show me your face behind that mask" stated the man.

Jason took his weapon a machete and hacked off his entire arm. He howled in pain and what he did next would be the end of him. He hacked off his other arm then both his legs. The pain was too much for him jason then cut off his head leaving only his torso standing on the sidewalk he then started to walk again .

_Good job my boy my very special boy that man was nothing we need to find the Seville's only they know what happened but since the holiday all hallows eve is over I think its time we begin the real massacre cause this night is ONLY the beginning for both you and me my special boy _said the voice that is his mother .

Jason understood what he had to do and sure enough the Seville household came into view but he couldn't figure out why he had to kill all those chipmunks plus human but to him it was something that he liked to do everyday to him it was your everyday thing but to America he was considered a national threat to security .

But he had an idea he snuck toward the back of the house which lead toward the chipmunks bedrooms but his real target was David Seville . Instead he proceeded toward Dave's bedroom window and climbed through there . Meanwhile Dave was watching TV just wondering if his kids were asleep .

_That had better not be Alvin causing trouble again all day I had to put up with his antics all day _Thought Dave . He heard footsteps not from the boys room but from his own bedroom. And this time he grabbed his baseball bat and had a shotgun ready to go .

_Good thing I kept he ammo hidden so I can get to it_ Thought Dave while loading the gun this gave him enough time to put the gun on his back it had a single strap that went from the part of the trigger to the barrel . _Here we go _Thought Dave . He thought back to his training in house combat . And he knew what he had to do .

He kicked down the door to his own bedroom and found the killer in his own bedroom. Dave didn't think for a second he gripped the handle of his baseball bat and attacked wasting no time .

But before he could jason grabbed him and threw him to the bed this time the voice of jason's mother spoke in the body of her sons body . "Now this is weird" muttered Dave .

"You are you the owner of this house?" asked the voice of Mrs . Vorhees . "Yea I am and who the hell are you?" asked a bewildered Dave . "Who I am means nothing but what does is the reason is why I stopped you is because I wanted to talk" said the voice . "You must be Jason's mother right?" asked a still bewildered Dave .

"Yes that's right now listen and listen good David Seville if you don't leave the state of california then your kids will be my sons next target consider this a warning for what is to come" said Jason's mother .

"No I'm not leaving consider this a warning to you the next time you enter my house I will not hestiate to kill you frankly I don't care who the hell you think you are" said Dave . "Fine I tried to reason with you but to no avail fine then you will be the next target that my son kills" said .

And sure enough Jason was back in control Dave leaped from his bed with his bat sill gripped in his hand . But this time he swung like he would for a homerun and hit Jason upside the head sending his head out the window . Dave dropped the bat and got his shotgun out and started to click the safety off and fired several shells into the body of the killer but even that didn't phase him.

He grabbed his bat again and started to beat the living hell out of Jason. But he soon escaped out the window and grabbed the head and ran off into the night . This night was way to weird but then again . Dave knew what he had to do next close any and all windows and lock all doors .

"There that should do it" said Dave to himself. He thought back to what his mother said and was sure that whatever she said was next to nothing true that he would be the next target? Can it be that both Adam and Alvin were right all along ? But how how can that be ? And the question is how and why did they know ? So many questions at the moment and hardly no answers .

_So if this killer wants to a few rounds then fine I can't take any chances …... no matter I have to protect my kids no matter what happens to me after all they mean the world to me _Thought Dave to himself . He knew what he had to do fight the killer to the end and make sure that he is dead for sure .

_**A/N : hey everyone 7 days left till Halloween is here which means another chapter is on its way so R&R **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 on the Run

_**The very next morning **_

Dave woke up the next morning pondering over what just happened. Not even the boys or girls knew. The only thing that happened was Jason got in through the window leading to Dave's bedroom. Still though it was stunning how the killer knew what to do but then again.

Who knew and cared. He only cared about the safety and well being of his kids nothing more. But something was indeed wrong with the killer last night but whatever it was though he didn't know .

With school still canceled no one dared ventured out not even for a date everyone stayed in even some if not all the stores malls and even the theater was closed . Later on that night the Sevilles were on the run from the killer known as Jason Vorhees of course they had to be cautious making sure no one was left behind to be killed . Cause in all of Friday the 13th movies that Adam and Alvin saw the number one rule was just keep moving regardless even if the killer is right behind you .

"Alright guys listen up and listen up good in every single Friday the 13th movie that me and Alvin saw we have to stick together regardless of what happens also make sure we keep moving cause you never know when the killer will strike be it Jason Freddy or even Micheal Myers" said Adam.

"Ok so in other words listen to you guys" said Simon. "That's right Si glad your listening now then we will need a means of transportation" said Adam. "I think that an RV would do" said Dave . "Good do you have any weapons?" asked Alvin .

"Yea I have a Baseball bat and a shotgun that should be enough for the moment" replied Dave . "Your going to need a lot of ammo for it trust me" said Adam.

Soon the gang was gone from there house and out on the road making sure that this nightmare was over soon enough mostly the girls they were afraid of being killed by some psychopathic bonehead from a movie .

"Look girls we need you to be strong in which you have to do your part as well trust me" said Adam. "Adam you know we can handle it but what that jason character doesn't know is that we have brains and he doesn't but still we have to keep moving right?" asked Brittany .

"now your getting it even though the movie was fake this is the real thing …... look I know that this is hard for all of you not being able to hang out with your friends at school but we are going to have to take down Jason and end this nightmare once and for all" said Adam with a fire in his eyes .

Brittany knew that look a look that said 'fuck with me and your dead motherfucker'. But Dave got an RV on rent and headed out of there neighborhood allowing them to do a head count making sure that he has everyone on board the RV . They traveled for several miles but in the back of everyone's minds they knew that somehow someway the killer would catch up to them and try to take them out .

_If I remember right during this RV trip a girl's face gets slammed right into a mirror and at the same time a guy gets stabbed thus flipping over the RV …... NO that won't happen to us cause I happen to retain knowledge of how to handle that _Thought Adam planning something to take him out or disable him. Alvin noticed something was wrong and walked over to his brother wondering what he was planning . "hey you alright?" asked Alvin.

"Yea I'm fine besides in case he tries to take on Dave we may have to kill him I know the girls never saw blood before but this could be it where our instincts take over" said Adam.

"Yea I know what you mean but still we don't know if this plan of yours will work or not" said Alvin. "Look before we left I had a plan already set I just never had to the chance to put it into action until now" said Adam getting serious .

"Now I know what you mean you explained the plan to us Dave is the only one that maybe defending Theodore and Eleanor its up to us to help defend them as well trust me besides you and me know how to handle Jason all we have to do is tell the others and then they may get it but I fear for the others mostly our little brother and sister I don't want to expose them to this but sadly I think we did" said Adam.

"Yea I know how you feel which is why we have to help them we don't ever ever leave our family hanging" said Alvin imitating Rainbow Dash . Adam smirked at that and knew exactly what to do with the help of the others they busted into a song

_**Adam:**__You're with your baby  
And you're parked alone  
On a summer night  
You're deep in love  
But you're deeper in the woods  
You think you're doin' alright  
Did you hear that voice  
Did you see that face  
Or was it just a dream  
This can't be real  
That only happens, babe  
On the moviescreen  
_

_**Alvin and Brittany:**__Oh, but he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole  
_

_**Simon and Jeanette:**__You're swimmin' with your girl  
Out on lovers' lake  
__And the wind blows cold  
It chills your bones  
But you're still on the lake  
That's a bad mistake  
But the moon was full  
And you had a chance  
To be all alone  
But you're not alone  
This is your last dance  
And your last romance  
_

_**Theodore and Eleanor:**__Oh, if you see him comin'  
Get away if you can  
Just keep on runnin'  
Run as fast as you can  
He's a dangerous, dangerous man  
And he's out tonight  
And he's watchin' you  
And he knows you house  
No, don't turn out the lights  
_

_**Katy and Charlene:**__Oh, but he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
__The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole _

As soon as the song ended the chipmunks and chipettes felt a bit better cause this time they knew what they had to do it won't be easy but it was better than being killed off one by one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Is the nightmare over?

The Seville family was still on the run from a killer who wore a hockey mask and carried a machete his name? Jason Vorhees a killer who was thought to be played by an actor everyone was wrong . "Dave when is this nightmare going to end?" asked Theodore .

"I don't know Theodore I just don't know" said Dave . He was right no one knew when the nightmare was going to end .

But if he knew anything about the motive of Jason then he knew he would come after his main targets and ignore everything else in sight . But that gave the guys they had to plan for next year . "Ok guys I was thinking that we could throw in next year" said Adam. "Yea I was thinking that maybe we could host a Halloween party of our own" suggested Brittany .

"Hey that sounds like a good idea besides we should add that those invited should get a ride from there too and from the party in case there's a killer on the loose" added Eleanor .

"Not a bad idea" concluded Dave while he was still driving .

" Also we could add in another song for our Halloween playlist I was thinking the old Ghostbusters theme from the 80's it would fit in" suggested Jeanette .

"Sounds good to me not that I have a problem" said Paul . "Once again we are going to plan next year's halloween to even scarier than this year minus the killing but you get the idea" added Katy .

She was right next year's halloween was going to be a lot scarier than before with a few added things .

"I couldn't agree more" said Eddie who was playing a video game . The gang soon figured out that the killer was either gone or dead .

"Well do you think we should head back?" asked Alvin. "Yea but lets make sure and it looks like he ventured from his main objective of killing us and started to kill other people so we are safe for the moment" said a relieved Dave .

And sure enough they drove back to there house but what they found was a lot different police were at the door of the seville household just waiting to question Dave and his kids . "Alright i'll handle the police you all stay here" Said Dave . And sure enough he got out of the RV and headed over to converse with him meanwhile Adam and the others drew up a few ideas for next years Halloween party .

They said it should be at there own home same as Kaylee's party but with a few more touch ups such as a live band NO DJ a karaoke contest a Halloween costume contest food drinks and an event called bobbing for apples which would be a hit for next years halloween that is IF there was going to be one . Dave walked back over to the RV and told his kids .

"Alright kids there is going to be another halloween party but I think that you kids should host it i'll be out getting a few things but for the moment the police told us that they found the body of the killer and a few more victims but there not us thank goodness they counted to about 25 counting the killer they were able to Identify him as Jason Vorhees and this time someone else killed him we were very lucky to have pulled this off thanks to Adam and Alvin for there horror movie know how so as a reward kids I'm allowing you all to host next years halloween party at our own house ,I take it your going to be working on a few new rules?" asked Dave curious .

"Yea if there's a killer loose then all teens to young adults are to either drive home or get a ride from there parents if there underage and don't know where or how to get home" said Simon. "That is a good party rule simon and I agree with that" Agreed Dave .

The kids were so tired that they couldn't get into the house fast enough execpt for Adam he rushed into the girls bedroom and waited for the girls to get into there bedroom. All the girls and Adam all got to there beds and sure enough all snuggled under the covers . _Well at least this day turned out a lot different then I thought well better sleep on it and right next to Brittany _Thought Adam as he snuggled up against his lover .

_**THE END **_

_**A/N: Well I wanted to let you all know that another chapter is on the way an epilogue if you will to tie the whole thing together anyway next year is …... you guessed it it's going to be AATC : Meet the mummy another story that will fit in perfectly for next year so a few things I want to get to before I end this chapter with or story with a bang . **_

_**Only 4 days till Halloween and on that day I was thinking I could do a few things which is why I'll be reading gory fanfictions such as 'Cupcakes' ,'Rainbow Factory' 'Sweet apple Massacre' I have already read Rocket to insanity 'Apple Peeler'. And maybe a few other fanfictions that I can find anyway though moving on from that most of you already know I'll also be listening to my Halloween Playlist Ready to die ,The Man Behind the Mask,Hells Bells ,Giggle at the Ghosties 8-Bit ,Breaking Benjamin Blow me away, Welcome to my Nightmare, Ghostbusters theme,The Devil went down to Georgia,Hotter than Hell and Feed my Frankentstein . **_

_**And lets not forget the mix of Giggle at the Ghosties sung by Pinkie Pie I'll be including that in my MLP FIM story Rock n Roll in Equestria so look for that . **_

_**Anyway a few more things I'll be handing out candy while at the same time i'll also be working on Chapter 5 of AATC :Meet Dracula and maybe I'll upload a trailer for the upcoming story for next years Halloween AATC: Meet the Mummy apparently Ross Never thought of doing AATC: Meet Dracula or the Mummy which is the one I'll be doing I just hope I can nail it but still if there are going to be any problems with the story grammar spelling punctuation and what not please be sure to point all that out and I'll fix it so anyway leave a review on what songs that you think you would listen to for Halloween. So till next and FINAL chapter see ya my ghosts and goblins and young skeletons . (Evil Laugh)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Epilogue

_**Two Months later **_

No one forgot what happened as for those kids who died things at westeastman were a lot easier there cause with out those kids causing trouble things did go easier . No one got in trouble well minus Alvin but still things went smoothly for everyone else but all wasn't to normal for everyone but still everyone moved on from that gory halloween even the chipmunks and chipettes .

Meanwhile Dave was working on a few new songs for there next up coming concert and sure enough a Halloween concert would be a perfect hit for next year. As for Adam and the others all they had to do was just get through life without problems but however three or four new kids were going to turn there lives upside down so now life was back to normal and the school? Yup defiantly back to normal .

"Well guys I was thinking that we could all hang out and talk about our up coming party for Halloween next year" said Charlie . "Well we have everything all set ready to go for our upcoming Halloween bash" said Eddie . "Yup all we have to do is wait and see where things go from there" said Adam.

"Couldn't agree more but still I hope that our party goes off without a problem" said Simon. He was right cause Kaylee's party went without a problem but who knows there could be a problem or two none of them knew it but someone was going to eavesdrop and like always no one could even proove that what they were talking about was true . But things were back to normal for the chipmunks and chipettes and well almost everyone else at WestEastman Highschool. "AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLVVVVVVVVIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNN" Shouted Dave when he looked at Alvin's report card .

_**A/N: Wow I got the story done well anyway keep an eye on the month of October cause Halloween is vastly approaching and you all know what that means right? Well of course you all do . Still though moving on this is the final chapter so anyway though I have one question for you readers and reviewers . 'What songs and what stories do you read for Halloween?' Tell me in a review not that i'm ordering you to but still you get the idea . Alright last thing before the story comes to an end I want to let you all know that since you know the next story coming out next year there's no need to tell you all but if you do know then I'm skipping this part and ending the story see ya (Evil Laugh)**_

_**See ya all next year my ghosts goblins witches skeletons and my little boys and girls . **_


End file.
